Who To Choose?
by DarkenedAngelxX
Summary: My first try at writing a fan-fic, hope you like it. It's about Sakura having to choose between a hot new kid, her boyfriend and maybe other characters too not sure yet xP I just thought it'd b interesting to write a story bout how hard it is to choose
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

Chapter 1: The New Kid

-Yawn- As soon as Sakura Haruno woke up and rubbed her eyes, looking out her bedroom window. It was a bright and sunny morning, and today's the last day before March Break! Sakura was incredibly happy because of this. Everything seems cheery, the weather was perfect and birds were cheeping joyfully outside her window.

"Sakura!!" her happy thoughts were quickly interrupted when her mom called her. "Hurry up, school's in 5 minutes!"

_Ooops..._She had overslept again. Throwing off her bed covers and changing out of her pjs, she put on a light red skirt and pink deep V shirt, (with lace tank top underneath) and ran down stairs. Since the emerald eyed teen was already running late, she just grabbed an apple and bag and ran to school.

She had just arrived, breathing heavily as the bell rang. As soon as she entered her homeroom, she was greeted by her one of her best friend. "Morning Sakura-Chan!" shouted the hyper-active blond. Sakura smiled at Naruto and sat down beside him. He had started rambling on, but she got distracted as soon as she saw the new student walk in. He had dark bluish-black and a gorgeous body, the perfect amount of muscles. As soon as the rest of the class saw, they shut up, letting Kakashi introduce the student.

"Everyone, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, you can sit beside Sakura," he said, pointing towards the pink haired girl.

Sakura could instantly hear her other blond best friend whispering to her, "Isn't he cute?!" she giggled as he approached his seat. "Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno." She extended her hand to the boy.

At first, he looked at her as if she were crazy, but once he looked her over, taking in her flawless skin, gorgeous green eyes and slim, petite, curvy body, he just gave a cool smile, "Sasuke," he replies.

Sakura let a small giggle slip out as she saw her best friend moving her arm round randomly, trying to get the pink haired girl to notice how hot the new boy was and how lucky she was right now. Sasuke, noticing her giggle, gave her a confused look. Unexpectedly, he turned around, making a certain blond blush while fumbling with an excuse.

Before anything else happened, Kakashi cleared his throat. They avoided their teacher's eyes, thinking they were in trouble, but luckily, _riiiiing._ _Phew, saved by the bell._ Naruto was the first to rush out and into the cafeteria. All their classmates started leaving and soon only Sakura and Sasuke were left. Sakura's face turned a shade of light pink as she noticed the boy looking her over (again).

Even though Sasuke hasn't known this girl long (at all) he felt strangely attracted to her, maybe it was her looks or her cute personality, he didn't know what it was, but he just wanted to jump her. Just looking at her made him hard. He had a semi-mischievous smile as soon as he noticed her blush. The raven haired boy might have actually tried to taste her full, pink lips, if only Ino hadn't entered the room. "_Dam_," he thought

"Sakura, there you are!" she instantly noticed the scene-Sakura and the new kid, alone, in the classroom, with the doors closed (before she shoved it open). "Oooh..." she gave her friend a mischievous grin and wink. "Sorry to intrude, I'll leave."

"No! I….we….I mean…. you're not intruding, Ino. We were just leaving." Sakura managed to stutter out as she blushed madly, not even noticing the small hint of disappointment on Sasuke's face, but it soon faded completely when Ino invited him to eat with them.

"Hm," was his simple response.

*****

Everyone greeted Ino and Sakura warmly, as they approached their usual table. Sakura was about to introduce their new friend, when Ino interrupted. "Guys, this is Sasuke!" Everyone said there heys and continued eating. Ino sat right next to him and started asking a whole bunch of questions, which seemed to make her boyfriend, Shikamaru jealous.

Sakura, noticing his glare said, "Ino, I'm sure Sasuke just wants to eat his lunch, we can ask him questions later."

"Oh, okay," her best friend smiled and went over to Shikamaru, shoving Sakura down on her previous seat in the process. Since she was caught off guard, she fell and guess what? She landed right on Sasuke's lap. She turned bright red and Sasuke slightly smirked.

"Ahhh! What are you doing!?" screamed the loud-mouth blond when he came back to their table. He was so mad (and jealous) about what happened, he didn't even notice he dropped his bowl of ramen. And if you knew Naruto, you'd know what a big deal that was.

"Nothing!" Sakura exclaimed, a little too loudly, catching not only the attention of their table, but the whole cafeteria. For the third or fourth time today, she blushed. Luckily, the bell rang and everyone rushed off. "Ihavetogettoclassnow. Seeyouguyslater!" she blurted it all out in one breath and left, leaving Naruto glaring at the new kid.

******

Classes past by quickly, Sakura didn't see Sasuke till the bell rang, He was leaning on a wall by Sakura's locker and gave her a small smile as she walked a little past him to open her locker. After she packed her bag, she asked what he was doing.

"Just getting my books," he shrugged.

"Oh!" No one can say she wasn't surprised when she saw him opening the locker right beside hers! Sasuke smirked at her reaction.

"Hey guys! There you are!" she shouted/screamed. "Wait, ohmygosh! Sakura, you don't know how lucky you are! You get a locker right next to Sasuke!" Ino whisper-shouted. "Oh and Sakura, don't forget my sleepover tonight, so we can get ready early tomorrow! Oh Sasuke!! I forgot to tell you! I'm having a party tomorrow to kick off our week without school, you in?" Sasuke could see the hopeful and excited look in her eyes while Sakura saw a very mischievous glint.

"Sure," he shrugged. He knew Sakura must be going too, since she was sleeping over and they were best friends. He can't wait to see his cherry blossom outside of school. Hmm, he likes the sound of that, and he could definitely get used to calling her that.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Sorry for the long update.

A/N: Italics are thoughts

Chapter 2: Sleepover (Intro)

"Sak! You _have _to help me decide what to wear!" Ino called from her walk in closet. They went to Ino's right after school to prepare for her slumber party tonight. Sakura lied flat on her stomach, flipping through a magazine, bored as her best friend chose what to wear. "Do you think I should wear something more on the line of lingerie or just pjs?" Ino held up two sets of clothes against her body.

"Either one will be fine."

" Which one will get the attention of Sasuke, without being too obvious?" Ino grinned.

"Mix it up," Sakura suggested. "Are you sure it's a good idea to be looking at other guys?"

"What Shika doesn't know, can't hurt. I should be able to have my fun tonight since he's too occupied to come over." After trying various combinations, Ino decided on wearing a tight lacy purple tank top and a black thong. Sakura wanted to wear her comfy pink pajamas, but Ino forced her to wear a bra that has two cherry blossoms covering her chest, with a see-through black tank top on top, paired with a red lingerie bottom.

By the time Sasuke arrived, the party was already in full swing. People were in every room, some grinding against each other on the dance floor, others drinking beer in the kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke! Glad you could make it!" Ino spotted him the moment he entered the room.

He nodded in acknowledgement, scanning the room for his cherry blossom. Ino didn't notice his wandering eyes, but instead, asked him to dance. Before he even realised what had happened, he found himself on the dance floor, with Ino grinding her ass against his member. He had to admit that she looked good, but he only had eyes for one person. With her in mind, he excused himself.

As Sasuke wandered into the kitchen to grab a can of pop, he heard a girl shriek. Following the sound he rushed upstairs.

"Hey sexy," the redhead smirked as he saw what his "girlfriend" was wearing tonight.

"_Why did Ino have to invite him..?"_ Sakura thought inwardly…

"Hey.." she greeted him.

"What, aren't you happy to see me?" he hugged her. "After all, we spent a whole month away from each other," he nibbled her ear roughly.

She squirmed. _A month is way too short…_

"I missed your tight cunt," he whispered mischievously.

She felt him get a little hard and instantly got nervous. "I need a drink," she said uncomfortably.

"Anything for my girl." He went off to get her a drink. Through anyone else's point of view, Gaara seems considerate, but she knew the truth… He came back quickly and gave her a diet coke, as she sipped slowly, she felt herself getting dizzy. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, faking concern. She only nodded in response. "C'mon, let's get you seated." She didn't know where he was leading her, but she found herself lying down on a bed.

**Hey readers, again, sorry for the super long update and sucky chapter, I just didn't think anyone was really interested in my story. This is my first fanfic and I don't have an editor so yea /: Hope you guys will approve of this chapter. Critism and advice are welcomed, but no negativity please Thanks to all my readers. **


	3. Chapter 3: Doomed

_Hey everyone! I'd like to thank the people that subscribed/favourited/reviewed. I put chapter 2 up just yesterday and got a few responses. I honestly didn't expect people to review so positively. I wasn't planning to update so soon but you guys made my day 3 Thank you all again, it means the world to us writers. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter._

_Chapter 3:__ Doomed_

_It was like any other previous times. He took complete control and brutally used my body. He moved so quickly…one second, I was just resting on the bed, trying to calm my pounding head. My mind barely processed what was happening… _

_I watched my "girlfriend" drink the can of diet coke I had given her. It was really too easy. She was gullible and weak. I helped her up the stairs carefully, putting on a show as a caring bf to the public. Not that I needed to, no one paid any attention, As she rested on the bed, I took the opportunity to pin her down._

"_Ughhh," she groaned, it was obvious the drugs in the coke worked, seeing as her head aches._

_I started planting harsh kisses and bites all around her neck, leaving hickeys and claiming her. Her moans of pain were music to my ears. As she tried to squirm, she only succeeded in grinding her hips against mine, making me hard._

_I couldn't wait much longer, I tore off her shirt and pulled on her chest with my teeth, earning more cries of pain. With one hand pinning her arms above her head, the other was left feeling her soft skin. I trailed my finger slowly down her stomach…._

_As I eavesdropped on whoever was on the other side of the door, I heard another cry. This time, though I was sure it wasn't any moans of pleasure. I kicked open the door and what I saw made my heart ache. A redhead was all over my_ cherry blossom. Not only that, but he was hurting her! Without any thought, I yanked him off.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I was just trying to help her feel better," he replied smoothly. "What are you doing? It's rude to burst through doors."

Ignoring him, Sasuke ran to Sakura's side, kneeling by the bed he asked, " Are you okay, Sakura? Did he hurt you?"

I caught the quick glare the redhead sent her way and I noticed her flinch. "Yea…I'm fine.." _Something's wrong with this picture….why did he do that to her? More importantly, why didn't-wouldn't she stop him….._

I was relieved when Sasuke had came to my rescue but that relief was only temporary. Gaara glared at me, making me tense. I knew he'd find a way to finish this up…and punish me….

**Sorry for a short chap, I'm starting to get writer's block. And idk if the way I'm writing is ok with you guys. Does it confuse you with so many people's point of views? Should I just change it to me narrating? I think I sort of started with me narrating, to people's perspectives Really sorry if I'm confusing everyone. Please tell me which you guys prefer: one narrator, a specific character's point of view or switchin between the different characters? Review and send me your thoughts? Plz and thx 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Party GamesT or D?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I'm just a huge fan with ideas in my mind

**A/N: Hey readers, I'm not sure how I'm goin to write this chap since no one gave me any ideas but I hope u understand it. I finally settled on just a third person narrator instead on everyone's POV.**

Chapter 4: Party Games-T or D?

"C'mon Sak, let's head downstairs," he said sweetly, looking into her eyes with utter and complete adoration. It was so fake, and Sasuke easily saw through his act, but Sakura just went a long with it. Sasuke wanted to gag. So many things were wrong with this picture, and so many things Sasuke wanted to find out.

Sakura just nodded her head and let her boyfriend lead her downstairs to the party. It was more packed than before and more people were getting wasted, but that only made things more fun. "Heeeeeeey Sak!" Ino slurred cheerfully, "Sit down, we were just about to play truth or dare!"

Sakura was unsure about this, just wanting to get home to her comfortable bed, but Gaara dragged her into the circle. The Uchiha who followed them down also joined in, hoping for the opportunity to get a few answers. With it being Ino's party, she went first. "Sasuke! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," came his simple reply.

"If you had to date someone here, who'd it be?" Ino was obviously curious and really hopeful he'd say her. Though Shikamaru was a sweet boyfriend, he was waaay too lazy, she wanted some fun and maybe this hot bad boy can help.

"She might be someone in this very room," he smiled flirtingly, getting away without answering properly.

Ino giggled and let him go next. "Sakura, truth or dare?" Sasuke had said it in a very monotone voice but the look in the eyes made it clear he desperately wanted a few answers from _his_ cherry blossom. Sakura had chosen dare, not wanting to be questioned. It was her mistake.

The dark haired new kid pretended to think of a dare. "Hmm…I dare you…to spend the rest of the party and upcoming week with me."

The short tempered sand ninja instantly glared at the Uchiha, dark green eyes clashing with onyx. "That's two dares," he calmly stated, "And dares are suppose to happen during this party."

"Uhmm.." the pink haired medic fiddled with her fingers nervously, hating to be in the middle of this argument.

"Unless your boyfriend doesn't trust you to be alone with a guy," he challenged.

Gaara, like all boys, being competitive and wanting to keep up the charades replied, "Of course I trust my cherry blossom." He nuzzled her neck, showing fake affection.

Sasuke clenched his fists, turning his knuckles white. He was happy getting what he wanted but his eyes also turned red as soon as he heard that Gaara had used _his_ nickname for her!

"Narutoooooo, your tuuurn!" Ino said, completely unaware of the awkwardness and tension in the air.

"Yes! Sakura, truth or dare?" he exclaimed, a little high. He was smart enough to know that Sakura would most likely pick dare.

"Dare.." she hesitated a tiny bit.

"I dare you to kiss me-on the lips," he grinned happily. Gaara glared, again but he knew he could take the loud-mouth any day. He was _no _competition.

Sakura shot a questioning look towards her boyfriend, hoping he wouldn't get more mad at her than he already was because of the whole Sasuke-barging-in incident. Not receiving any sign, she just sighed and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips. Too bad he had other intentions.

**I know it's short but maybe it's longer than my others? I just want to post this chap up and leave a cliff-hanger, though I'm not sure if that's exactly one. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you guys for keeping up with my story xP Love all you guys who favourited this and reviewed, you're awesome 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto's Intentions

**A/N: ****With this chap, I'm hoping to get maybe 3-5 reviews? Cuz I've gotten less and haven't been as enthusiastic updating more. So a few reviews b4 I update again.**

Recap: _"I dare you to kiss me-on the lips," he grinned happily. Gaara glared again, but he knew he could take the loud mouth any day. He was no competition. Sakura shot a questioning look towards her boyfriend, hoping he wouldn't get more mad at her than he already was. Not receiving any sign, she simply sighed and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips. Too bad he had other intentions._

Chapter 5: Naruto's Intentions

Sakura was so shocked at what was happening. She was just giving him a simple peck on the lips when he practically tackled her to the floor. Her back now flat on the floor with Naruto's lips crushing against hers. Her eyes were wide and mouth open slightly to protest when he shoved his tongue deep in her mouth.

Gaara and Sasuke both instantly glared. Ino, being drunk cheered Naruto on. Sakura tried to push Naruto off when she felt his warm hands crawling under her shirt, but he overpowered her. She had made the mistake of moaning when he roughly squeezed her chest. The Uchiha glared, shocked while the red head fumed and tried to push him off.

Surprisingly though, he didn't budge... He just continued exploring her body, right in front of everyone. One hand held her head so she couldn't deny his kiss, while the other hand roamed her body freely. His hand circled her navel, traced up the sides of her smooth stomach and lingered on her chest. She squirmed underneath his heavy body while he kept kissing her hard, not caring that her boyfriend was mere inches away.

Gaara was so pissed off, but he knew he had to be controlled, if he started a fight right here, right now, things would go bad. He'd have to wait to get the blond away from everyone before threatening to beat him up. He let his mind wander about the different choices he could make, but got interrupted when Sasuke pulled him off.

Sasuke had had enough of this, he couldn't believe Naruto of all people would do this, especially in public. _Probably the alcohol._ Also he couldn't believe her so called "boyfriend", Gaara was just standing still like a statue glaring daggers at the obnoxious blond making out with his girlfriend. Before said blond could do anymore, Sasuke decided to get him off.

"Naruto, I think you've had a little too much alcohol," Sasuke gently nudged his new friend.

"Aw we were just having fuuun," Naruto whined, still pinning the pink haired girl underneath him.

"You wouldn't want to embarrass Sakura-chan in front of her friends, would you?" He looked at her with kind, caring eyes and she blushed under his inspection.

Naruto gave her one last wet kiss and got up.

Gaara instantly gripped Sakura's wrist, bruising it and yanking her up. "C'mon, we're leaving," he sneered uietly in her ears. "We had a great time, but it's getting late. Thanks for the fun time, Ino," he said kindly. He had known it'd be useless to fight. It'd cause too much problems, and ruin his rep. So he was somewhat glad that Sasuke helped, though he would never admit it.

Sasuke, watching Gaara's every move, managed to make out the rude words he had whispered. Well the words weren't actually rude per se, but his tone clearly was. "Sakura," he said. The raven haired new kid saw her bf's glare but went on. "Don't forget your dare. Gaara's mad face almost matched his hair, making Sasuke smirk.

Sakura blushed slightly and nodded, almost unnoticeably. Her boyfriend jerked on her arm, pulling her out the door and into his car. The ride to his house was very uncomfortable. Unfortunately, he made her spend the whole duration of her mom's vacation with him. They had suddenly been "convinced" by dear, sweet Gaara to take a much needed r&r. Now she's stuck with him.

Who knows what he has planned. After the eventful day, she knew what would be to come….How did her life get so messed up?

**Sorry guys for the short chap (longest yet tho I think), but I'm just going to end it here, hope you liked it. I personally don't like my story, it seems less….smart? XP Anyways, next chap will be about how she ended up with an abusive boyfriend. Hope you'll like my idea. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6: Punishment

**A/N:**Sorry it's been a long while since I've updated but I didn't get as much reviews as I had hoped, so not much encouragement. ): Thanks to those who did review or added me to their favourites, you guys are awesome 3 I was going to write about her past and how she met Gaara but I think I should hold off until someone confronts her about this. Hope you'll enjoy this chap and I'll get a few more reviews. Warning: Sak gets hurt by various toys

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**Recap:**

"Don't forget your dare." Gaara's mad face almost matched his hair, making Sasuke smirk.

Sakura blushed slightly and nodded, almost unnoticeably. Her boyfriend jerked on her arm, pulling her out the door and into his car. The ride to his house was very uncomfortable. Unfortunately, he made her spend the whole duration of her mom's vacation with him. They had suddenly been "convinced" by dear, sweet Gaara to take a much needed r&r. Now she's stuck with him.

Who knows what he has planned. After the eventful day, who knows what would be to come….How did life get so messed up?

* * *

Chapter 6: Punishment

The car ride home had been extremely quiet. Even though Sakura stared out the window, she could feel Gaara glaring at her.

The moment she'd been dreading has come. They had just turned into his driveway. He lives in a small mansion, completely surrounded by gates for security and privacy. It stood tall by itself, located maybe half a mile away from other houses. She'd obviously get no help here. His parents live in a bigger mansion, so the only other people here were his maids, butlers etc.

He turned off the ignition, pulled out his keys and stormed out. Despite my fear, Sakura knew I had to follow him and quickly. If she pisses him off more, things would be even worse.

She jogged out of his car and followed him into his mansion. It looks old fashioned on the outside, kind of like castles in the past; stone walls, huge arches and tall trees. Inside though, it's totally up to date, gorgeous crystal chandeliers, marble table tops and modern couches. Hard to believe someone as rude as him would have such a luxurious home, but it's all about appearances and his fake attitude.

Sakura followed him to the lower part of the house. It wasn't exactly the basement but it was one above it. His mansion has a lot of floors, it's confusing. This is what he likes to call the room of punishments, it's where he keeps all his toys and machines. This definitely wasn't the first time she's been here and definitely won't be her last, sadly…

Even though she always hates this part and would want to be anywhere but here, she knew she had to cooperate….

"You are not allowed to go anywhere with the Uchiha, understood?" Gaara glared at her.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, but she nodded slowly, hesitantly.

He came closer in an instant, his lips right next to her ear. "Un-der-stood?" Each syllable was laced with anger.

She sighed quietly, hating that he's taking away her freedom yet again. Her sigh was a mistake though, a big one…because he heard her and faster than before, he yanked at her hair, dragging her on a triangular prism, as tall as a table. He made her sit painfully right on the point of it, he legs on either side of the prism. It was smooth, almost flesh like which creeped her out a little, but it was also very hard, making it painful for her.

He strapped her hands together above her head, tying it to keep her hands stand up. Her legs were bound tightly to the weird prism. Everything seemed to happen so fast, before she knew it, her clothes were cut up, leaving her wearing nothing. The cold instantly made her nipples hard and Gaara took that opportunity to put on clamps, tightening it on her.

She winced in pain as a long, hard, freezing object jabbed into her pussy and she screamed in pain. She tried to lean forward to move it a little out but the red heard just took that chance to jab something small, long and burning hot in her ass. She screamed again but instantly shut up knowing the consequences.

"I don't want to see you anywhere near the Uchiha, got it? Don't look at him, don't talk to him, don't do anything. If I catch you with him, there will be a severe punishment."

Sakura nodded, with tears slowly falling down because of the pain. "Answer me Sakura! Do. You. Understand."

"Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I understand master…"

"Better." He then tied a blindfold around her eyes making her worried. She suddenly felt the clamps tighten, bruising her and the ice cold object in her pussy grow bigger and longer and start to vibrate and rotate violently. The hot object in her ass also grew in length and thickness and shake inside her. With the two objects on the prism, a third thing seem to have appeared. This time, she felt something hot and wet, hole-like around her clit.

She kept squirming, hoping it'd stop, everything hurt and the blindfold only intensified the horror. A hard whip came across her butt, creating a red mark. "Will you listen obediently now, Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura nodded, which instantly gained her another whip. "I promise to obey, master!" She screamed in pain, just watching it to all end…

**A/N:** This chapter's already pretty long and I want to post something up today so I'm gonna end it here. It'll continue in the next chapter, possible rape, hope it's ok with you guys. Review please?


End file.
